


Emotional Response

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bullies from Spock's past, sort of kidnapped Jim, spirk, spock is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Vulcans onboard wasn't the best thing that could have happened to Jim, considering that one of them was a bully from his boyfriend’s childhood and was sill harboring a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Response

Jim Kirk knew today wasn't his day, but he never saw this coming. He wasn't expecting to be used as a tool against his half Vulcan lover. 

"Ah the half breed has finally shown up to rescue his captain, how human." The Vulcan snarked as the doors slid shut behind Spock.

"I would advise you to release the captain at once." Spock warned in a soft tone, but Jim knew that tone, it was the ‘don't touch what doesn't belong to you’ tone. He had heard that tone once before and well it didn't turn out well for the man hitting on him. 

This time was much worse as he was being pinned to a large boned Vulcan’s chest, his larger forearm pinned across Jim's windpipe, Jim's pale hands groping at the skin, trying to pull the arm away but failing. While the smaller one was currently taunting Spock, which Jim knew was definitely not a good idea as Spock was very protective when it came to his Captain, if you want proof take Khan for example. 

"And if I don't?" The Vulcan asked. "A half breed such as yourself couldn't do anything to stop me." 

"I repeat, release the captain now." Spock warned in a low tone.

"You know what I don't think I will, he is after all very pretty and I bet his mind is amazing." the Vulcan ran his hand down Jim's cheek and off his chin. 

"Do not touch him." Spock hissed.

"Ah it seems that I am getting an emotional response finally after all these years." the Vulcan smirked. "All it seems to take is me touching this human, I would like to see your reaction if I were do this." 

Those words being spoken the Vulcan stood in front of Jim who glared at him defiantly; he tried harder to get away from the bulky Vulcan holding him. 

"Don't touch me." Jim hissed. "I gave you permission to be aboard this ship out of respect, don't make me regret it." 

The Vulcan just chuckled before placing his lips against Jim's forcibly while his hands made their way to Jim's Psi points. Jim felt an invader in his mind and he fought back with everything he had, but god it was painful. He couldn't help the loud scream that came from his mouth, but he soon gasped, as the mind invader suddenly was gone as were the lips and the arm across his throat. He gasped for air as he sunk to his knees, his right hand gripping the fabric by his heart and the other one on his temple. 

"Shh, Shh, it's okay now T'hy'la." Spock's soothing voice whispered in his ear, arms wrapped around Jim's body. 

"My head, it hurts Spock." Jim admitted in a hushed tone since even his voice hurts his head. 

"Will you let me help you? Let me enter your mind again?" Spock asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I trust you Spock." Came the strained reply.

Spock nodded and gently pressed his fingers against Jim's face and entered his mind, a soft, warm and comforting presence wrapped itself around Jim's mind and the throbbing pain dulled and soon it disappeared all together letting Jim heave a sigh of relief. Jim felt Spock pull his presence out of his mind and Jim opened his eyes and looked up into the calm ones of his lover, who was carding his fingers through Jim's hair. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Much better. Thank you Spock." Jim smiled up at his half Vulcan. "So I want to know what you did to the other Vulcan's?" 

"It would be better if you didn't, plausible deniability and all." Spock's mouth twitched upwards. 

"I've taught you well." Jim smirked. "So what do we do now?" 

"First this." Spock leaned down and captured Jim's lips with his own. "Now I will escort you back to your quarters and you will sleep and I will not let them touch you again." Spock finished and hoisted Jim into his arms before leaving the room.

"Sounds like a plan." Jim stifled a yawn as they passed the two Vulcans on the floor. No one even gave the duo a second glance, as on the Enterprise stranger things have occurred than seeing their captain curled up in the first officers arms, half asleep. 

Spock managed to get a hand free and punched in a passcode to the Captain's quarters, he carried the blonde inside and gently tucked him into his bed before settling down beside him and sent off a message to the bridge informing them that they wouldn't be back for their shift. 

Spock gazed down at the now sleeping captain, who subconsciously curled into the heat from Spock's body and Spock went back to running his long nimble fingers through Jim's dark blonde hair. The 1st officer tried to live in the moment and not focus on what has transpired minutes before with the two Vulcans onboard. He had Jim back in his arms, safe and sound and he was never going to let anyone else come near enough to touch him again.


End file.
